


Nori Drabble Requests

by Lokiina



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dwalin/Nori is more implied than explored, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, brothers being brothers, dragon fighting, some sads, troll fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiina/pseuds/Lokiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of very short (quickly written) drabbles requested by users on Tumblr for my Nori RP account. Each chapter will be a separate drabble with a separate prompt. [I write Nori with a rather specific speech pattern that can sometimes be difficult to read through text, I apologize if you have trouble understanding him.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My hero

> **Requested by:**   Anon
> 
> **Drabble prompts;** **  
> ** _-I ship you with ____ (kissing prompt):_ Character chosen was Dwalin.

* * *

 

A troll, of course it had to be a troll, they were always stuck with something huge. But that didn’t matter, the dwarves were always ready to take any challenge sent their way, no matter how big. It would have been silly not to, considering there were thirteen of them all on their way to fight a dragon.

Dwalin had run at the troll, axes moving at his full strength as he hacked at the trolls legs, which was followed closely by a sharp jab with the pointed end of his long spear like mace. The troll was furious as he was getting struck left an right hardly able to keep up with the small dwarves dashing around his legs. He swung at them, occasionally getting a hit in on one of them. He had successfully sent Bifur flying through the air to which the dwarves responded even harsher. Their hits became more precise and violent.

At one point Nori managed to sneak his way up onto a nearby ledge and jumped at the troll, successfully landing on his back only staying on by the fact that he had dug two of his larger knives into his skin. This made him raise back and try to grab the dwarf from his back. Dwalin took this distraction to his advantage and hit the troll in the stomach as hard as he could with one of his axes. This also earned a swat, sending him flying back and into a tree.

“Kili!” one of them yelled, and the young dwarf moved quick to pull his bow. He sent an arrow right into the throat of the troll and Nori managed to climb high enough to jab a dagger at the base of his skull on the back of his head. The combination of the two hits had the troll swaying. He was about to fall.

“Nori jump!” came Dwalin’s voice from below as he rushed over from where he had been hit to. He motioned for the dwarf to jump as he knew the fall would just throw him anyway, this way he could at least control the movement himself. So, Nori quickly made a leap of the troll as he began to fall.

Though, Nori misinterpreted Dwalin’s motions and ended up leadping directly at him. And landed on him. The force of the jump along with Dwalin not expecting to have to catch the other, knocked him flat on his back with a groan.

Nori, now laying on top of Dwalin blinked and shook his head, he pushed himself up now straddling the older Dwarf and looked back at the fallen troll the others had nicely taken care of. He looked back down at Dwalin and smirked. He knew how much Dwalin disapproved of him, they didn’t exactly get along too well. He slapped his hands on the sides of Dwalin’s face squishing his cheeks. “M’ero~” He cooed mockingly and leaned in pressing his lips to Dwalin’s head and cheek a few times.

“Augh, get off me!” Dwalin was very quick to swat Nori away and shove him off. Nori hit the ground laughing as Dwalin rubbed a hand over his face and scowled at him, hiding the slight reddish hue creeping its way onto his cheeks.


	2. Brothers

> **  
> Requested by:** [knittedmittsandcardigans](http://knittedmittsandcardigans.tumblr.com/) (Ori)
> 
> **Drabble prompts;** **  
> ** _-Alicorn:_ Our characters doing something they thought was impossible together  
>  _-Away:_ A drabble (main or AU) about our characters running away.

* * *

Nori was never one for staying in one place too long, ever since he left home he had always been on the move. Traveling from place to place, he was honing his skills in hunting fighting, and well... other things. Even before he left home he had been starting to build a bit of a name for himself and not exactly in the best of ways. Dori ended up being the one to bail him out of certain situations when he ended up digging himself too deep. Nori never really saw eye to eye on many things with his older brother. Dori was too much into fine tidy things and enjoyed order and quiet, while Nori was a born trouble maker. He had returned home after some time when he found out about little Ori being born, wanting to meet a new sibling. He was then away and back in random amounts of time. Dori always tried to convince Nori to stay, but at the same time always thought him to be a bad influence on Ori as he was growing up. So much so that he followed the two around whenever they went anywhere together, scared Nori would get him into trouble. But who else was supposed to teach Ori some useful skills? It seemed like they could never escape their brother's prying eyes.

One night when Nori was positive Dori had been fast asleep, he slid out of his bed and dressed himself. Sneaking into Ori's room as quiet as possible he woke the younger dwarf and urged him to get dressed. He was going to attempt the impossible. Escape Dori's watchful gaze, even if only for a short time. "C'mon c'mon," Nori tried to get Ori to hurry yet still be quiet.

"What are we doing?" The sleepy dwarf asked curiously as he was ushered out of the home. Nori looked over at him, grinned and handed him a wrapped gift. Slightly puzzled the younger dwarf unwrapped the cloth and stared at the gift.

"E's a slin' sho'," Nori pulled out his own, "'M goin' ta show ye how ta shoo'" He stretched the sling shot for emphasis of his point. Ori's eyes lit up and he suddenly seemed totally into the idea. "C'mon den," Nori motioned for him to follow and the two of them scurried away from the homes of the fellow dwarves. Most of the night consisted of lessons from brother to brother. Even as they took a small break for Ori to share some of his sketches with Nori. A little cheer was had when Ori managed to hit his first chain of targets.

The best part of their little adventure? The two were never caught, and it took Dori quite a long time to realize where his youngest brother's little weapon had come from. Of course, just as Nori suspected, he didn't approve, but seeing how happy Ori was, he let it slide. Nori may not have always been there like Dori was, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He just showed his love for his family in a bit of a different way.


	3. An Untimely End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble contains main character death.

> **Requested by:**[caelanruahd](http://caelanruahd.tumblr.com/) (OC)
> 
> **Drabble prompts;** **  
> ** _-_ _Fire:_ Our characters losing a fight.

* * *

Nori didn't know Caelan long, but he wasn't about to just leave her when the wargs attacked. He had been called many things in his day, but a coward was one thing he refused to let stand. He was a proud dwarf and would fight to his last breath if it came to it. He wouldn't go down without a fight. The wargs weren't wild that was for sure, wild wargs never came this far. Nori just didn't understand why there would be orcs in this area either. The distant howl was the only warning they got before they were on them.

Nori had his staff, using all his force to knock the leaping beasts out of the air. He was moving as fast as his small limbs could. Quickly grabbing a concealed blade from his belt to thrust it into the back of the throat of a warg that tried to bite his arm. He realized he probably wasn't getting that blade back, but at this point was a bit too distracted to care. "Caelan!" He yelled, looking over to see her about as over whelmed as he was.

He tried to get closer to her, hoping that if they fought together they'd have a better chance at making it out of this. They managed to feed off of each other's movement a bit, Nori even agreed to let her toss him. Which didn't happen often for a dwarf... They hated being thrown, but the situation called for it and he wasn't about to argue at the time. Nori at least had a bit of an advantage in the way that he had fought wargs before. He was familiar with many of their movements, Caelan however had never seen them before.

Just when he thought they may have gained an upper hand, he saw exactly what he didn't want to see. More wargs, some of which had riders. Orcs. That's when he knew, with just the two of them... this was a losing fight. But even knowing that, he wasn't going down without a fight. No surrender... The orcs cackling could be heard over the growling and clatter and it wasn't something someone could easily forget. Not that forgetting it really mattered now.

It didn't take long before he felt the sharp sting of teeth around his leg. He didn't even have enough time to react before his entire weight was thrust to the side. He hit a rock pretty hard, he was nearly knocked out right there. Somewhere along the way he had lost his staff and with a groan, trying to see through slightly blurred vision, he pulled out two more blades concealed on him. He tried to stand, but the bite had done too much damage and he instantly buckled, dropping to his knees.

Caelan at least a slight size advantage, Nori was a dwarf, considerable smaller than she was. But without his experience it was only a matter of time before she was unable to keep up. One of the riders decided to play a game and had a warg lunge at her, grabbing her in a similar manner to that of the one that grabbed Nori earlier. It nipped at her enough to knock her off her feet. It was clear she was not going down without a fight either, as the warg lunged again for another bite, she let out a yell and dug a few daggers into it's eyes. The beast howled and backed off, but another quickly took it's place.

Nori was trying to swing his small blades at the wargs to keep them back, but it wasn't enough. One managed to get close enough to latch onto his arm and with Nori struggling against it, it only caused more damage. The beast's fangs tearing into his sleeve and flesh underneath. He let out a yell in pain as he ended up dragged along the ground.

He tried to look around for Caelan but couldn't see her, he still didn't have all of his vision back from the hit to the rock. But his fears were met when he heard her cries of pain as well. With one last burst of frustration and determination he swung the fist of his good arm at the nose of the warg latched onto him. The thing dropped him and snarled angrily before lunging and latching his teeth around the dwarf's entire torso. The pain was intense, to the point where everything just sort of went numb. Sounds started to muffle and he grit his teeth, closing his eyes. 

"M'Sorry..." was the last thing uttered from the dwarf, with an image of his family in mind. He never did see what happened to Caelan. He could only hope she did better than he did... 


	4. Lizard Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at BSing fighting Smaug for the sake of AU drabble requests.

> **Requested by:**[chiefest-of-calamities](http://chiefest-of-calamities.tumblr.com/) (Smaug)
> 
> **Drabble prompts;** **  
> ** _ **-**_ ** _Kill:_** I’ll write a angst drabble of my character violently killing yours.

* * *

Most thought the battle would be short, with a lot of fried dwarf to go around. But at this point it wasn't the case. The company of Thorin Oakenshield would not be defeated so easily and had a lot more kick to them than they originally thought. With the help of a distraction from Bilbo the dwarves were able to get in close to the mighty dragon. They used their small size to their advantage against the huge beast and fought hard.

"Wings! Go for the wings!" Thorin yelled out to his company. The dwarves all managing to take orders quite well began to focus a lot of attention on the beast's wings. With each flap of the huge limbs also came a huge gust of wind, which made targeting them a bit difficult. Once they managed to figure out the best way to go about tattering the large wings, things only got more difficult. The dragon was on to them.

In truth, Smaug had the advantage with his size and abilities, but the dwarves attacking were so few in number and so small that they were like an annoying swarm of bugs you simply couldn't get rid of. He tried stomping on them, hitting them with his tail and even trying to burn them. For reasons behind him they just wouldn't give up, even despite starting to harbour some nasty injuries. "Rats!" The dragon billowed, swinging his massive tail around, knocking a couple of them off a good distance.

The dwarves were getting tired, but they still pushed through and one dwarf in particular was extra miffed about this dragon. Nori was no longer in it for the gold, he wanted his revenge. The dragon had singed a  portion of his hair. The dwarf would not stand for this, he'd worked hard on that. There was no way he would give up at this point, not a chance.

As they finally managed to find a few soft points in the dragons armour, they managed to deal a few damaging blows that the beast most definitely felt. He roared angrily and his movements became a little more erratic, definitely fuelled on rage.

The final straw came from Smaug taking a lunge forward, teeth barred and ready to snatch up young Ori where he ran for cover. Nori saw this and without much thinking grabbed Bifur's shoulders and dragged him over running as fast as he could. Bifur was admittedly a bit lost as to what was going on, but followed anyway. Nori moved fast, bringing his own weapon up at the dragon as he came and urging Bifur to follow suit. With the long bladed spear of Bifur and Nori's pointed end of his staff, they both thrust the weapons forward just as Smaug's massive head got close enough. The two weapons got caught in between some of the dragon's scales under his chin and the two dwarves got dragged along with the beast. There was a loud roar as the dragon lifted his head high into the air. The two dwarves yelled and clung on for dear life, knowing that kind of fall would be fatal.

They only let go once they were closer to the ground, landing in a pile of gold coins and rolling down the side. The long weapons were imbedded into the beast's throat, but not quite far enough. Nori cursed and as he helped Bifur up, he pointed up and yelled to aim for the throat. Thorin understood exactly what Nori was getting at and started barking out orders to the rest of the company.

The next time Smaug brought his head lower, Dwalin managed to get in close and deliver a powerful swing with his war hammer, right onto the end of the spear. The force dug it deeper into the dragon's flesh causing him to stumble unexpectedly. This slip up was what the dwarves were looking for and they instantly attacked every soft spot they had been able to locate.

They said it couldn't be done, but together, the company of dwarves managed to bring down the beast.


End file.
